A Secret Savior
Chapter 1- Finding their skill It was just a normal day in Ga-Metru. Almost all Matoran there had jobs. Auga was the only one who didnt. "Ugh." He said "What am I going to do? Hmm. Whats that?" He found a shiny metal that was very strong and lightweight. "Well, I guess if we get attacked I could make some shiny armor out of this. He found Takua to help him melt it into an armor shape. "Do you know if this armor will even hold off a Kohlii disk?" Takua asked. "I mean it seems too lightweight to hold off anything." "Maybe your right. Lets just get a dummy and put on this armor and see what it can hold off." Auga said. "It will be safer to use one." "Ok. Hey if it works could I have some?" "Sure! if you can find some scrap metal we can make some some more for all the matoran and toa ." After trying the armor out on a dummy, Takua, and Auga decided to make their own homemade armor of alloys. Chapter 2- The Toa Nuva "Hey Gali!" Said Auga. "I have some armor for all the Toa Nuva! It is silvery and you and all the others like I and Takanuva can put it on. However Takanuva 's and my armor are gold because we make it. Oh and by the Way His element is light and mine is Manly water but a little bit of light." "Ok Auga ," said Gali. "I will take it to them immedietly." Gali took the armor and the other Toa Nuva asked where she got it. "An old friend and his friend made it for me and you guys. We can now beat the bohrok-kal with it "Cool," said Tahu. "It looks nice and it is really good" "Ya, they tested it." Said Gali. They fought the bohrok-kal and rahkshi and saw this armor worked really well. "Nice!" Said tahu. "hey who is that gold and white guy?" "I'm Takanuva, the guy Gali told you and your friends about. My friend and I made this armor especially to be lightweight and strong. And I can see you obviously held off the enemies." "Ya. It works Great!" said Lewa. "Where is he though?" Asked Pohatu and Onua "Honestly, I dont know." Replied Takanuva Chapter 3- Toa Metru "Much bigger problems than the bohrok and the rahkshi" Auga thought tho himself. "I guess I could spy on the Makuta. I mean, I have the armor and whatnot, along with my wits and weapons. Seems like a job right for me. He followed the Makuta watching where they go and what they create. He saw the rahi spiders (visorak) being created and taking the matoran . "I don't really want to get close enough for them to see me. Oh well. Guess I'm working alone again. Well, if I need something done right, I'll do it myself." He managed to sabatoge some of the rahi , but then the Toa Metru got captured by the visorak, and he was too late. They were already abducted. "Hope they are still alive." He thought. A few days later, he came by. "What is going on with the visorak webs they're in?!" He thought. Suddenly they all burst releasing the toa hordika. "Well, looks like they are winning. I'll keep following the makuta, or whatever enemies there are. Chapter 4- Mahri nui "OK guys," said Hahli. "Lets get that mask." As most people know, the Toa Mahri's mission was to retreive the mask of life or the ignika. It was quite simple. Kill all barraki, retrieve the mask, get back to the toa terrain crawler and go back to land. Matoro got the mask and went to karda nui. Before crashing to his death he got the Mahri team there as well. "Well, hopefully those hordika guys can take care of themselves." Auga thought "Hey!" Said Takanuva. "The mask of life is underwater. If you aren't busy, you should help." "OK. Is there any way for you to get me there?" "Sadly, no. you're on your own. I gotta go to Karda Nui." "OK. After my 'mission,' I'll help." Auga got to the toa terrain crawler but had to hold on for dear life going down. It was already in ignition when he found it. In the water, he found the mask originally but could access it. "Matoro!" Yelled Jaller "I'll take it from here." Responded Matoro Matoro hit Auga swimming away on his tamed creature. "Who are you?" He asked pointing his gun to him. "Crud, my cover's blown." Auga whispered to himself. "I'm Auga Toa of water and light undercover." "Thought you were Hahli because of your mask." "Umm." "Yes?" "Look." said Auga pointing to a wall. "OH CRUD!" Matoro then teleported to Karda Nui. Before crashing to his death, he teleported the Toa Mahri and Auga. Because Auga had a jetpack he lived. "Goodbye," Said Matoro. "I'll miss you even though i barely knew you," Said Auga. BOOM! Chapter 5- Karda Nui (Part One) All was silent. "MATORO!" Yelled Jaller. "SPEAK!!!!!!!" "Jaller , He is dead," said Hahli. "But he got the mask. This is what our mission was, get the mask at all costs." Meanwhile, in the swamp of Karda Nui - "OH MY GOSH! Takanuva what happened to you?!" Asked Auga. "A whole shadow thing, hard to understand." "OK. Well where should I help?" "Go up to the caves and help the phantoka, In fact, I'm The only one who know's you're here right now, well besides helryx." "OK, catch up with ya later." He went to help the phantoka. "Hmm seems easy no enemies and really a free fligh---- AHH! AHH! GET OFF!" "Never, you toa, I am Chirox . Heard of me?" "Who?" "Nobody cares about the makuta anymore." Chirox said quietly. "Anywho, I am taking you to Tayuka ." Chapter 6- Karda Nui (Part Two) "OK," Auga said. "Let me just get my vehicle. (at the same time he said that his Titan V6 came to him) HAHA!" "Kirop, get some shadow matoran to hijack his vehicle." "On it." A shadow matoran came by hijacking his Titan V6. "AHH. GET OFF!!!!" Yelled Auga. "Kirop ordered me to." Auga grabbed his weapons and jumped off knowing he was approaching a mountain. "Hahaha," the shadow matoran taunted. "Now get to Tayuka or else I'll get----" BOOM! The Titan blew up in a firey explosion able to see miles away. "Well, well," said vamprah. If Chirox alone cant drag you to Tayuka, maybe all three of us can. Come on." They lead Auga to their leader, Tayuka deep in a Karda Nui cave. "I'm Glad you found him, Chirox, Vamprah, and um... uhh..." Tayuka said. "Antroz," He responded feeling untouched or offended. "Mhm. Well... go away I need Auga alone." The rest of the Makuta left as the two beings talked. "What do you need me here for?" Auga asked. "Simple," Responded Tayuka. "The Makuta want complete power over the universe. And the toa have been getting in our way. I figured, They are puny compared to me, but you. You are an average sized toa with a little height on you. Also, you have incredible wits probibly knowing how to escape me right now. Now, answer my question. Join us and get your other Toa friends to join us, or I'll kill you, leading the Toa to die without the secret savior of yourself. Which would you like?" "You can't kill me." Auga responded. "Answer!" He responded. He waited and there was no responce. "I've killed Toa far and wide across the land. What makes you think you can live? Even if your amor is gold, I can hit you in a critical spot. Goodbye." He aimed all four of his guns toward Auga. However, He just remembered a weapon he had. He started his jetpack making Tayuka jump back. After that, he shot him with his missiles. "HA!" Tayuka yelled almost dead. "You can kill me, but it wont affect anything. My minions will call in my more-powerful-than-I rahi friend and he will kill you. Best you form an alliance and stop being secret. You'll need help!" Panting in fear, Auga knew he had won. "May as well take one of his guns for a friend in my alliance that I'll 'need'" Auga said. He got his Hoverbike Z5 and started flying away. "I'd best get prepared. Who knows when his Rahi will attack. Next story coming soon ' '(And if anyone is reading this, post feedback on my talk page please.)